


"Get me out of Here..."

by alxxii



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (☞ﾟヮﾟ)☞, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Cliche, Crack, Cute Yamaguchi Tadashi, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, FHUJNEBFHJNHF STOP KAGEYAMA DONT HIT TSUKKI -yamaguchi probs, Fluff, Jealousy (☞ﾟヮﾟ)☞, Lesbian Shimizu Kiyoko, Long-Suffering Ennoshita Chikara, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Nishinoya Yuu & Tanaka Ryuunosuke are Bros, THEY JUST TALK ABOUT IT, Team Parents Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, author is dead smh smh, does tsukishima kei is gay?, ennoSHITa and asahi have to deal with their shit, kinda funny?, kinda sad???, not rlly tho, tanaka and noya are little shits, they dont actually do it tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:42:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 3,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26283595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alxxii/pseuds/alxxii
Summary: Sugamama: even me?Deadchi: NO BBY OFC NOT UYamagucci: this is favoritism I WILL call my lawyerYamagucci: @Tsukkisarus arrest themTsukkisarus: I'd rather diehe needs some milk: wjhat
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Daishou Suguru/Terushima Yuuji, Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kindaichi Yuutarou/Kunimi Akira, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka, Takeda Ittetsu/Ukai Keishin, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 32
Kudos: 348





	1. Where it all started...

**Author's Note:**

> So... I deleted 'Dressed to Kill" because I feel like it was trash since I din't try on it and rushed it so... it's now _gone! _But worry not this will still be going and I will NOT delete this!! :)__
> 
> __
> 
> __-Ali (☞ﾟヮﾟ)☞_ _
> 
> __Users:__
> 
> __Yamagucci - Yamaguchi__
> 
> __Tsukkisarus - Tsukishima__
> 
> __he needs some milk - Kageyama__
> 
> __Your local sunshine - Hinata__
> 
> __Jesus-kun - Asahi__
> 
> __onii~~chan - Yachi__
> 
> __ennoSHITa - Ennoshita__
> 
> __Migraine magnet - Tanaka__
> 
> __Goddess™ - Kiyoko__
> 
> __Discount tanaka - Narita__
> 
> __Fluffy head - Kinoshita (I DIDNT KNOW WHAT ELSE TO DO SORRY)__
> 
> __Deadchi - Daichi__
> 
> __Sugamama - Sugawara__
> 
> __Jesus's little sinner - Noya (At the start he is 'jazz hands')__

[Deadchi added Sugamama, Migraine magnet, jazz hands, Yamagucci, Tsukkisarus, he needs some milk, Your local sunshine, Jesus-kun and 5 others to Karasuno]

Karasuno [2020.4.9, 3:00AM] 

Deadchi: This chat is only supposed to be used for volleyball SO I SWEAR TO GOD if I see something irrelevant I will kill all of you.

Sugamama: even _**me?**_

_****_

_****_

Deadchi: NO BBY OFC NOT U

Yamagucci: this is favoritism I WILL call my lawyer

Yamagucci: @Tsukkisarus arrest them

Tsukkisarus: I'd rather die

he needs some milk: wjhat

Yamagucci: *what, learn how to spell bitch 😋😋

he needs some milk: SHUT YOUR DAMN MOUTH

Tsukkisarus: HEY! Only I'm allowed to tell him to shut up!

onii~~chan: TSUKKI YOU SLY BASTERD (¬‿¬)

Tsukkisarus: SHUT

Yamagucci: what.

Migraine magnet: jfc yamaguchi your so oblivious

Yamagucci: *you're, and you're so stupid 😋

ennoSHITa: damn yama be dragging

Tsukkisarus: Tadashi is actually way different while he texts than irl

Yamagucci: shut up Kei

Tsukkisarus: Gomen Tadashi

onii~~chan: WHAT THIS IS CREEPING MY OUTT

jazz hands: so im not the only one scared right...

Migraine magnet: BROOOOO

jazz hands: BROOOOO

Migraine magnet: whats with the name bro?

jazz hands: idk bro

**'jazz hands' changed their name from 'jazz hands' to 'Jesus's little sinner'**

****

****

Tsukkisarus: what the fuck. 


	2. where the fuck is hinata

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I'm make sure to give this alot of chapters!! 
> 
> So yall dont have to worry about this ending anytime soon :)
> 
> ANYWAYS SHALL WE START???
> 
> -Ali (☞ﾟヮﾟ)☞

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sup enjoy the chapter i made this extra long cause i had alot of time on my hands (●'◡'●) ne ways lets start!
> 
> -Ali (*/ω＼*)

**Karasuno [2020.9.5]**

he needs some milk: so...

Deadchi: ? 

Sugamama: Is something wrong Kags? BECAUSE IF SO ILL BE RIGHT THERE BBY

he needs some milk: well... I accidentally lost hinata....

Yamagucci: How the hell did you 'accidentally' lose him?????

ennoSHITa: this is kageyama we're talking about he's bound to lose him

Yamagucci: uhh yea u-rite

Sugamama: WHAT IS HE OK? DID YOU TRY AND TEXT HIM? DID YOU LOOK ALL OVER THE SCHOOL? OH PLEASE TELL ME MY BBYS OK!!!!

Tsukkisarus: i feel like you're taking this whole 'team mom' thing too seriously 

Sugamama: SHUT YOUR TRAP TSUKISHIMA KEI MY BABYS LOST

he needs some milk: well I think he will be fine i mean he IS hinata, yes i did text him he didnt see them tho and yes i checked all over the school...

Sugamama: AHHHH I THINK IM GOING TO HAVE A PANIC ATTACK

Deadchi: WHAT

Deadchi: ILL BE RIGHT BBY DONT HAVE A PANIC ATTACK

Jesus's little sinner: what hinata's not with you all?

Jesus: WHAT IS YOU'RE NAME, WHO ARE YOU, I LOVE GOD, I LOVE GOD, GOD IS GOOD, GOD IS GOOD.

Yamagucci: Oh hello Asahi!! Welcome to hell! 

Jesus: AH WHAT IM SUPPOSED TO BE IN HEAVEN

Jesus's little sinner: Im noya!! (☞ﾟヮﾟ)☞

Jesus: Oh. ok.

Tsukkisarus: Hm? What was that, why suddenly so calm? Is it because it's Noya?

Jesus: I-I no!

Yamagucci: did this bitch just stutter?

Yamagucci: over text?

ennoSHITa: I think so...damn

Jesus's little sinner: WHAT DO YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH THAT???????????? YOU 2 RESPECT YOUR SENIORS!! ALSO TSUKISHIMA 60 LAPS TMR 

Deadchi: You can't do that noya. smh 

Tsukkisarus: I'm surprised he used the right your/you're. 

Migraine magnet: LMAKGVGHBBVGHB 

he needs some milk: UH GUYS HINATAS STILL MISSING?!?!?! 

Tsukkisarus: Yay. 

he needs some milk: SHUT UP 

onii~~chan: you seem like you really wanna find him kags 👀👀 

Goddess™ : True 👀👀 

Migraine magnet: KIYOKOOOOOO <3 <3 <3 <3 

Jesus's little sinner: KIYOKOO <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 

ennoSHITa: i- i'm not even gonna 

Migraine magnet: NOOO BBY I STILL LOVE YOU I JUST GOTTA KEEP UP MY MANLINESS 

Goddess™ : WAIT you two are dating? 

Goddess™ : Why wasn't I informed of this? I need to cross them off the list. (¬_¬ ) 

Yamagucci: list? Sounds chaotic, im in. 

Tsukkisarus: tadashi no 

onii~~chan: Tadashi YES! 

Your local sunshine: HEY! WHY DO I HAVE 100+ NOTIFACATIONS? 

ennoSHITa: well kags lookie here it's your boyfriend! 

he needs some milk: HINATA IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND 

he needs some milk: hey babe... 

Your local sunshine: HELLO!! (☞ﾟヮﾟ)☞ 

Tsukkisarus: take off caps it's giving me a headache 

Your local sunshine: oop- sorry 

Discount tanaka: i am SO muting this chat. 

Fluffy head: uh yea same... 

**_'Both @Discount tanaka and @Fluffy head muted the chat._**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated! ╰(*°▽°*)╯
> 
> -Ali (❁´◡`❁)
> 
> Narita and Kino wont be in the chat much, they'll still be here just not as much as the others! <3


	3. Jesus has had enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some others come i guess...???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bye i literally hate this chapter like i rushed i so much UGHHH but please enjoy 
> 
> -Ali (☞ﾟヮﾟ)☞

**Karasuno [6.9.2020]**

ennoSHITa: do yall think im gay? cause like im not

Migraine magnet: not what you said last night😳😳

onii~~chan: JFC WHAT

Yamagucci: really wish I was jared, 19 rn

Tsukkisarus: yall make me SICK, yall make me ARGHIUHJWFHJH

Jesus's little sinner: what happened at the end there tsukki

Tsukkisarus: tadashi came up and hugged me 

Sugamama: 👁👁 oh did he now

Deadchi: SUGA YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE A ROLE MODEL TO THEM!!!! 😭😭

Yamagucci: YAY!

Deadchi: What? 

Yamagucci: you guys are finally using the right your/you're

he needs some milk: says the guy with horrible puntuation. 

Tsukkisarus: *punctuation

Yamagucci: kags lay off my dick for 5 seconds plz

Jesus: WE WILL NOT USE THOSE WORDS IN THIS HOUSE. IM SORRY CHILDREN BUT I MUST DO THIS...

Deadchi: huh, I thought I was the dad?

******_Jesus has muted everyone for 6 hours. **__**_**** **


	4. tsukki wants yamas dick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yamagucci - Yamaguchi
> 
> Tsukkisarus - Tsukishima
> 
> he needs some milk - Kageyama
> 
> Your local sunshine - Hinata
> 
> Jesus-kun - Asahi
> 
> onii~~chan - Yachi
> 
> ennoSHITa - Ennoshita
> 
> Migraine magnet - Tanaka
> 
> Goddess™ - Kiyoko
> 
> Discount tanaka - Narita
> 
> Fluffy head - Kinoshita (I DIDNT KNOW WHAT ELSE TO DO SORRY)
> 
> Deadchi - Daichi
> 
> Sugamama - Sugawara
> 
> Jesus's little sinner - Noya (At the start he is 'jazz hands')

Karasuno [3.00 am] 

Yamagucci: Does anyone know what radical means im trying to write an essay

he needs some milk: yams it's 3 am WHAT THE FUCK are you doing writing an essay at 3AM

Yamagucci: i lost track of time...?

he needs some milk: HOW?! 

Yamagucci: THAT'S NOT THE POINT WHAT DOES RADICAL MEAN???????? (╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻

he needs some milk: we have google for a reason... 

Yamagucci: right... 

~Karasuno [10:00 am]~

Sugamama: what. 

Jesus's little sinner: yams what?

Tsukkisarus: why'd you ask the king you should've asked me? (¬_¬ )

onii~~chan: jealous are we? (¬‿¬)

Tsukkisarus: NO WAY IN HELL 

Migraine magnet: anyways.... tsukishima wants yamaguchis dick

Jesus: HOW MANY TIMES MUST I SAY NOT TO CURSE (T_T)

Deadchi: HOW MANY TIMES MUST I SAY NOT TO CURSE

ennoSHITa: huh? I though daichi was dad? 

Sugamama: *daddy

Deadchi: JFC SUGA NO

**Deadchi muted 'Sugamama' for 2 hours. ******


	5. this isn't a chapter just a heads-up :)

Uh.. so, let me just get this over with, basically I will be taking a short break, and I know I haven't been updating much... BUT I WILL, but because of my grades AND my parents being extremely pushy I need a break so please let me. I'll be back in maybe 1 week...? but i'll make sure to make longer chapters and maybe and irl chapter. 

_maybe. ___

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for being patient with me. :)


	6. IM BACK AND IM GAYER THAN EVER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OK OK OK I KNOW I SAID I WAS GOING TO TAKE A WEEK OFF BUT I PHYSICALLY CAN'T LIKE SERIOUSLY I WANTED TO UPDATE SO BAD, AND KEEPING YOU GUYS WAITING MADE ME FEEL SO BAD SO HERE WE ARE.
> 
> ALSO  
> 
> 
> [thank you SO MUCH for your kind words I physically almost started crying](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefrailtyofgenius/pseuds/thefrailtyofgenius)
> 
> ^^^ Please check out their work they are SO talented!! 
> 
> -Ali :))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!! :D

**Karasuno [2020.4.9, 3:00AM]**

Migraine magnet: i had a fly on my dick

ennoSHITa: pls elaborate before i jump off a cliff

Migraine magnet: I was minding my busniss pissing and then a fly just came up on my dick and i screamed like a little bitch, but like it barley touched it so enno if ya wanna like get the glock glock 9000 just hmu ;)

ennoSHITa: 1 no. and 2 what are you doing up at 3 am?

Migraine magnet: I was horny so i went on the hub duh

ennoSHITa: you're saying that so normally i really scared. 

Migraine magnet: yea i'm trying to stop

ennoSHITa: wel.. than i believe in you and i know you can do it. :)

Migraine magnet: ...

**Priv between 'Migraine magnet' and 'Jesus's little sinner'**

Migraine magnet: how do you have sex with someone through the screen

Jesus's little sinner: dude what


	7. watch me shove this down my throat like cock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy! ;)

**_Karasuno [2020.24.9, 10:00AM]_ **

_Yamagucci has added 'KUROO STOP CALLING ME KITTEN' to the chat._

KUROO STOP CALLING ME KITTEN: so what time?

Yamagucci: I was thinking 11?

Yamagucci: cause it'll take me a while to get ready so will then be fine?'

KUROO STOP CALLING ME KITTEN: sure :)

Yamagucci: ight i'll call you then! 😎🤏

KUROO STOP CALLING ME KITTEN: :)

**_Karasuno [2020.24.9, 10:00PM]_ **

Sugamama: guys what the FUCK were you doing up at 10 in the MORNING and more importantly who the FUCK did you add yams?

Yamagucci: kenma duh

ennoSHITa: you say that like it's the most obvious thing ever

KUROO STOP CALLING ME KITTEN: that's cause it is??????????? i mean look at my name :/

ennoSHITa: ah. yea that makes sense. 

**~Kenma and Yams interaction~**

Tadashi suddenly pops out of nowhere sporting a fresh 'just-got-electrocuted' look with his hair, and a line of drool seeping through his mouth. 

"Ah! Kenma, hey!" he says in a low voice, careful to not wake the others. 

"Oh, hey Tadashi." says Kenma in his normal monotone voice. "What are you doing up? It's late you should sleep." he continues returning his attention from Tadashi back to his DS. Tadashi thinks for a moment, _'Ah, he must still be half-asleep.'_ thought Kenma as he wore a ghost of a smile.

"Well I was playing Among us, then I heard the _classic_ Pokémon intro music so I wanted to check it out..." he says slightly...embarrassed?

"Well you thought right, I was playing wanna play with me? We can take turns..." `His voice got quieter near the end but Tadashi still understood what he said, he looked at Kenma and saw his ears were... a pinkish color?

"Ah! Really?! I would love too!" he says with a smile that could battle Hinatas.

Kenmas almost turns a crimson red at his smile.

_Almost._

**And that's the end of their interaction!! I was so glad I got a chapter out today, and even more glad it contained a irl chapter! I hope you guys liked this, I'm not that good at actual writing but I hope you guys enjoyed nonetheless. :)**


	8. Drama pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HEY SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT BUT I AM BACK AND READY TO DELIVER!!! :DDD
> 
> I HAVE SO MANY STORIES PLANNED :DDDD 
> 
> and some angst and fluff (no smut i am a child of god) 
> 
> SO ENJOY!!
> 
> (there will be 2 diff gc one for the bottoms and one for the tops// so they will have diff usernames)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pls enjoy this took so long :D
> 
> ALSO 
> 
> Users: 
> 
> The priv messages: 
> 
> Ugly twin: Atsumu 
> 
> germs, germs go away: Sakusa 
> 
> The gc: 
> 
> Atsumu: NOT A BEE 
> 
> Suna: bat 1
> 
> yamaguchi: god - can you tell he's my fav ;) 
> 
> Suga: sexc mama
> 
> Oikawa: king 
> 
> Kunimi: bat 2
> 
> Kenma: paypal me $50 
> 
> Akaashi: ak-ASS-shi 
> 
> ennoshita: SUGER DADDY 
> 
> Daishou: snek (he comes in later)
> 
> Hinata: not so innocent 
> 
> Tendou: cow father 2 (he comes in later)
> 
> Jesus's main hoe: Noya ;)

**Private between 'Ugly twin' and 'germs, germs go away'**

Ugly twin: HEY OMI-OMI <3<3  
_**Read 1:31PM**_

Ugly twin: oh.. are you busy i'll leave you alone!!! <3

\---------------------------------

They next day! 

**Private between 'Ugly twin' and 'germs, germs go away'**

Ugly twin: OMI OMI! <3 

germs, germs go away: what the fuck do you want

Ugly twin: ah, are you mad i'll leave you alone <3

**_Ugly twin has gone offline_ **

germs, germs go away: wait tsumu come back

_You can no longer message this number, they have either blocked you or have deleted your number._

germs, germs go away: shit.

**Baddie Bottoms**

SUGER DADDY: i'm just saying i would let kirishima rail me >:(

sexc mama: nah DENKI ALL THE WAY

god: ya'll both wrong it's mineta ;)

not so innocent: yes the hottest ;)

jesus's main hoe: HAHAJDLJHGSGHJ

**_'NOT A BEE' is now online, make sure to say hello!'_ **

bat 2: I can feel the sadness from here what happened :|

bat 1: ^

ak-ASS-hi: ^^

NOT A BEE: why does sakusa hate me so much :/

god: WAOH WHAT

sexc mama: oh so this is serious serious

not so inncoent: you never call him sakusa tf happened?

paypal me $50: hey shoyo

not so innocent: hey kenma!! :DDD

sexc mama: not now guys babe is sad :(

paypal me $50: tf? what did he do tsumu i'll eat that brats knees

jesus's main hoe: same >:(

NOT A BEE: PLS DON'T

NOT A BEE: he's just been a little snappy lately :(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY!! TO BE CONTINUED !!BUT THE NEXT CHAP WILL BE OUT TMR SINCE I NEED TO GO TO BE (yes i have a bed time 😀) IT'LL BE HERE DW 
> 
> Make sure to leave a comment!! (Those make my day :D)
> 
> -Ali ( ´･･)ﾉ(._.`)


	9. Drama pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I have delivered with the 2nd part! :3 
> 
> TW: There will be some strong language! 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> ALSO 
> 
> Users: 
> 
> rip off moon: Tsukki 
> 
> child 1: bokuto
> 
> child 2: kuroo
> 
> dead: daichi
> 
> i like ya cut g: tanaka 
> 
> je-SUS: asahi
> 
> the better twin: Osumu ;)
> 
> teru-HOT-shima: terushima
> 
> Tendous 💗: Ushijima
> 
> onion: kindaichi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be some angst here! 
> 
> (This is all for jokes and fun please don't take this seriously :D )

Part 2!

**Baddie Bottoms**

NOT A BEE: PLS DON'T

NOT A BEE: he's just been a little snappy lately :(

god: huh? wdym?

NOT A BEE: well...

_NOT A BEE has sent 1 attachment_  
(Atsumus and Sakusas pervious chats) 

sexc mama: wtf 

king: iwa-chan isn't even that bad tf

paypal me $50: yea.... break up with him :|

NOT A BEE: ...

god: Atsumu that is NOT a healthy relationship. 

**_snek is online_**

snek: hiss hiss who's being a little cunt now

ak-ASS-hi: back read :/

**When he back reads :)**

snek: tf i'm gonna hex him and yea kitty is right break up with him.

paypal me $50: only kuroo gets to call me that.

god: back to topic... how ya feeling babe? :(

sexc mama: horny

god: NOT YOU CUNT I MEANT ATSUMU

sexc mama: oh,, right.. how ya feeling? :(

NOT A BEE: honestly could be better :|

SUGER DADDY: Ok, i've had enough.

NOT A BEE: ???

Bat 2: ^

Bat 1: ^^

sexc mama: ^^^

**Troublesome tops**

rip off moon: why is tadashi mad😀

child 1: idk akaashi is mad too :(

child 2: maybe they're horny? :|

dead: they're not you-

child 2: wow-

**_SUGER DADDY has joined the chat ;)_ **

i like ya cut g: babe?

i like ya cut g: what are you doing here? 

SUGER DADDY: @germs, germs go away

germs, germs go away: tf what do you want

SUGER DADDY: Stop being a shit boyfriend. 

germs, germs go away: wdym? I'm a good bf :/

SUGER DADDY: Oh! So ignoring your bf 24/7 and treating him like dirt is being a good bf? :)

tendous 💗: ??

dead: i'm confused too

rip off moon: shh i sense drama

teru-HOT-shima: same (¬‿¬)

germs, germs go away: i don't fucking treat him like that

SUGER DADDY: YES YOU FUCKING DO 

SUGER DADDY: I'M SO TIERD OF YOU HAVING YOUR HEAD SO FAR UP YOUR ASS THAT YOU ACT LIKE THIS

SUGER DADDY: DO YOU THINK BEING A DICK IS COOL? HOT? ATTRACTIVE? 

SUGER DADDY: NO, IT'S NOT I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF ATSUMU COMING TO ME AND THE OTHER BOTTOMS CRYING JUST CAUSE YOU DON'T KNOW HOW TO BE A GOOD FUCKING BOYFRIEND 

SUGER DADDY: YOU'RE THE REASON WHY HE HAS SUCH LOW SELF-ESTEEM.

SUGER DADDY: CONSTANTLY GETTING PICKED ON BY HIS "FRIENDS" AND HIS OWN FUCKING BOYFRIEND

SUGER DADDY: SURE IT WAS FUNNY AT FIRST BUT NOW YOU'VE TAKEN IT TOO FAR.

SUGER DADDY: I GET THAT YOU HAVE GERMAPHOBIA AND ATSUMA RESPECTS THAT, BUT THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY HIM? BY BEING A DICK? 

SUGER DADDY: YOU CAN'T JUST USE THAT SAME EXCUSE EVERY DAY

SUGER DADDY: No matter how bad your phobia is you need to at least TRY. 

SUGER DADDY: I know I have no right to interfere in your guys relationship but i am tired of seeing him being treated like this.

SUGER DADDY: all the bottoms are telling him to break up with you, so you better get a grip, apologize and be a better.

**_SUGER DADDY has left the chat_ **

rip off moon: ...

child 2: ...

child 1: ...

tendous 💗: ...

dead: ...

Je-SUS: ...

teru-HOT-shima: ...

onion: ..

the better twin: Tf? You treat him like that? I'm gonna fucking kill you.

the better twin: you told me you have been treating him good, yet all this time you have been lying? fuck you. 

**the better twin is offline**

i like ya cut g: that was hot but... man wtf? that's so wrong.

teru-HOT-shima: my respect for you went: 📉📉📉📉📉📉

child 1: SAME >:c

child 2: yea >:( 

germs, germs go away: ...

**_germs, germs go away has gone offline_ **

dead: he better be apologizing. 

tendous 💗: Yes, I believe that would be the best action to take.


	10. Drama pt. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakusa finally apologizes!!!
> 
> Will Atusmu accept it?
> 
> You have to read to find out! ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> ・‥…━━━━━━━☆☆━━━━━━━…‥・
> 
> ALSO
> 
> I tried a new format!!! This takes so much more time BUT it was worth it!!! It looks so much cleaner!! ( ´･･)ﾉ(._.`)
> 
> I hope you all enjoy! (っ◔◡◔)っ ❤

_Priv chats between 'germs, germs go away' and 'NOT A BEE'_

**germs, germs go away:** babe...

 **NOT A BEE:** please don't call me that

 **germs, germs go away:** ...

 **germs, germs go away:** Atsumu I am so fucking sorry.

 **NOT A BEE:** huh?

 **germs, germs go away:** I was being inconsiderate of your feelings and made everything about me, I swear to GOD I did not mean it, or anything I said to you.

 **germs, germs go away:** I know you won't forgive me that easily but..

 **germs, germs go away:** please just think about it..

 **germs, germs go away:** I was using my germaphobia as an excuse, just to not see you, thinking you'd hate me.. I don't even know why I thought that.

 **germs, germs go away:** I know you would never hate me, at least I think you won't

 **germs, germs go away:** I.. I was scared you'd hurt me, but all this time it had been me hurting you.

 **germs, germs go away:** please just give me one more chance I never meant for this to happen,

 **germs, germs go away:** When ennoshita told me about how I treated you, it truly opened my eyes... and showed me how much of a brat I was being...

 **germs, germs go away:** I was taking advantage of the fact that you loved me and was using it thinking if I didn't show it you'd still love me...

 **NOT A BEE:** Sakusa...

 **germs, germs go away:** Please don't call me that, I lied, I love when you call me omi

 **NOT A BEE:** you're so stupid...

 **NOT A BEE:** if you were here you'd see the dorky smile I have on my face..

 **NOT A BEE:** but...

 **NOT A BEE:** please just give me some time to re-think about your apology, i'm not saying I won't accept it .. it's just I need some time

 **germs, germs go away:** ...

 **germs, germs go away:** of course

 **germs, germs go away:** just... make sure you won't leave me ok?

 **NOT A BEE:** of course. :)

**SO SORRY FOR THE CLIFFHANGER!!!! You didn't think I would just make it end like that did you? ;) Don't worry though there WILL be a happy ending!! :D**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR THE SUPPORT!!! Even if you don't write comments or anything, I'm just glad people like this!! °˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖°
> 
> 【☆】★【☆】★【☆】★【☆】★【☆】
> 
> When you guys leave kudos it makes my heart explode it's so nice knowing people like this story and want more! :D  
> If you readers want anything in the story please message me on insta, @uglykawa!
> 
> After the Sakuatsu Angst/Fluff arc is finished I want to write another ship!
> 
> So if you may please comment what ship you would all like to see. <3
> 
> ༶•┈┈⛧┈♛ ♛┈⛧┈┈•༶
> 
> Kagehina / Fluff
> 
> Daisuga /Angst (With a happy ending ofc)
> 
> Daishou x Terushima / Fluff (Kind of smut??)
> 
> Tuskkiyama / Fluff and Angst (Hurt/Comfort!)
> 
> Iwaoi / Jealous! Iwa + Oblivious! Oikawa
> 
> Kiyoko x Yachi / Fluff (Can't make my queens go through pain!!)
> 
> Osamu x Suna / Fluff (I love them too much, I can't make my babies go through pain! + Maybe some smut)
> 
> »»——⍟——«« + »»——⍟——««
> 
> If I add smut, I will not be writing any physical contact, just maybe some explicit words or them being horny idk.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy no matter how I write it. <3
> 
> Thank you all again. :)


	11. uh sorry but this is a a/n

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHH SORRY FOR THE A/N

**UMMMMM HEY YALL**

**(I am so so sorry for the long wait but like school started and my teachers are thinking it's ok to get me 3 assessments to finish from EACH CLASS, so i wont be updating for a few days (??) since im almost finished with most of them i'll be updating sooner or later!!! :D**

**I also have the next arc planned! I won't tell which ship it will be from because i want it to be a surprise!! ;)**

**Also.. I get really random story ideas 💀💀 like yesterday i was thinking of writing a Monster high and Haikyuu crossover where the boys & girls would be monsters and stuff based on who i think they would be from Monster high (Frankie, Cleo, Draculara, Clawdeen etc..) :,D**

**AND i was just thinking on doing a How to train your dragon crossover, like i absolutely love crossover fics!! (If you have any good recs can you comment them down please..!)**

**Anyways i'm getting off track, i hope you guys can forgive me :,)**

**Have a good day, and make sure to drink water and eat!! :D**


	12. Drama pt. 4 ( preview )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys :) 
> 
> **PLEASE READ**
> 
> this is just a preview for the last chapter of the arc so dont get too exited! 
> 
> It might take some time to do since i'm alone doing this and may have some mistake since i dont have anyone to beta-read for me lmfao anyways enjoy this quick preview :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhhh it's been so long :((((
> 
> im so sorry ^^' 
> 
> anyways incase you forgot the names here they are: 
> 
> Users:
> 
>  **The priv messages:**
> 
> Ugly twin: Atsumu
> 
> germs, germs go away: Sakusa
> 
> The gc: 
> 
> Atsumu: NOT A BEE
> 
> Suna: bat 1
> 
> Yamaguchi - god 
> 
> Suga: sexc mama
> 
> Oikawa: king
> 
> Kunimi: bat 2
> 
> Kenma: paypal me $50
> 
> Akaashi: ak-ASS-shi
> 
> ennoshita: SUGER DADDY
> 
> Daishou: snek (he comes in later)
> 
> Hinata: not so innocent
> 
> Tendou: cow father 2 (he makes an appearance today!! :) 
> 
> Jesus's main hoe: Noya ;)

'

 **people who's boyfriends are annoying and treat them like SHIT**

**king:** Hey baes :) 

**cow father 2:** ello luv xx

 **NOT A BEE:** funne i laf 

**not so innocent:** kags is so annoying and dense too pls 

**cow father 2:** mine bought cows and now calls them 'The Kardashimoos' 

**god:** mines a furry 

**king:** care to elaborate ? 

**god:** one day i was crying my eyes out and he came into my room asking if we could go to a furry con

 **not so innocent:** DEADASS?????

 **god:** no, but the thought makes me want to cry, but not out of laughter.

**(This isn't finished it's just a quick preview of this chapter since im planning to do a really long chap for the last arc)**


	13. uhh this is just a bonus chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this has nothing to do with the sakuatsu arc but i really wanted to post this since i feel bad for making you all wait so long ^^'
> 
> n e ways enjoy :)

**sexc mfs (except noya cause 🤢)**

` 

**daichi:** is kuroo here 

**kuroo:** yes i'm here 

**daichi removed kuroo**

**noya:** why did you removw him 

**daichi:** i could feel his STANK ass from here 

**noya:** k 

\------

**kenma added kuroo**

**kuroo:** yess kitten 

**noya:** what's with you calling kenam a kitten? r u a furry 

**hinata:** why his name spelt like dat 

**noya:** beca4se 5 can 

**hinata:** k

______

**oikawa:** hey iwa-chan wanna fc

**tanaka:** do you mean face time? 

**oikawa:** yeah, i was too lazy to write it out 

**iwaizumi:** k whateves 

**tsukishima:** who tf still says 'wahteves' 

**sugawara:** my 2015 tumbler phase is coming out ps help 

______

**daichi:** ya'll remember when tanaka went to the bathroom and them kiyoko went but then came out running as she was crying 

**tanaka:** .

**kiyoko:** i wasn't crying, i was balling my eyes out 

______ 

**noya:** will you guys help me get out of jail

**tsukishima:** no it's the perfect place for gremlins like you 

**hinata:** GREMLIN-

**noya:** stfu 

**noya:** dinosaurs are supposed to be extinct 

**tsukishima:** listen here you mf- 

**noya:** the dead can't talk you Micropachycephalosaurus

**(THAT'S AN ACTUAL DINOSOUR NAME- 💀)**

**tsukishima:** i'm surprised you know what that is 

______

**yamaguchi:** why did i just walk in on hinata and kageyama crying their eyes out 

**hinata:** DHMU ONLY REAL ONES KNOW ⛓💔😭

**sugawara:** WHAT IN THE 7TH GRADE- 

_____

and that's a wrap! lemme know if ya'll want more of these lol


	14. Unexpected friends?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uh ello <3
> 
> sorry for the long break lol i just wanted to make this type of chapter because uh i haven't seen enough friendships of atsumu, oikawa, tendou and yamaguchi :O SO I MADE THIS LOL 
> 
> enjoy :)
> 
> 💢 **ALSO THIS AINT PART OF THE SAKUATSU ARC LOL** 💢

**we're friends ig**

**oikawa:** what's with the title we're all officially friends now 

**atsumu:** yuh satori change it pls 

**tendou changed the Group chat name to - 'powerpuff boys?'**

**tendou:** happy? *rolls eyes* 

**yamaguchi:** LMFAO

**oikawa:** WAIT WHO IS WHO?

**atsumu:** bubbles! (❁´◡`❁)

**tendou:** yup i can see atsu as bubbles 

**tendou:** anyways im him ;)

**oikawa:** thats so accurate 

**oikawa:** IM BLOSSOM! :D

**yamaguchi:** buttercup lol

**atsumu:** WAIT WHY CAN I SEE U ASS BUTTERCUP??????? \

**oikawa:** cause they're both hot and assholes 

**yamaguchi:** thank you *sniffs* 

**tendou:** if that's all you got from that sentence ur insane 

**atsumu:** says u

**tendou:** i- ok then wow 

**oikawa:** wait let's take this to the main gc lol 

**atsumu:** i really wanna see omis reaction so sure! 

**IN THE MAIN GC**

**iwa:** where is my lil boo thang 

**Daichi:** where is ur little what thing- 

**Oikawa:** Hello, but I'm blossom now! ;) 

**Iwaizumi:** the flower? 

**yamaguchi:** no the powerpuff boy you dumb bitch 

**Iwaizumi:** oh uh that's great babe 😁 

**Oikawa:** I knew you would be so supportive! I love you :) 

**Tsukki:** private message exists lol 

**Yamaguchi:** TSUKKI YOU SON OF A BITCH 

**tsukki:** TADASHI YOU SON OF A BITCH 

**tsukki & yama: ** *aggressively make out* 

**suga:** literally what just happened lol


	16. canon meet fanon lol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ik i lean more into the fanon side when i write this fic but like i decided to do this so why not? :D 
> 
> (NOT APART OF THE SAKUATSU ARC) 
> 
> man i write everything BUT the sakuatsu arc lol (the new chap will be out soon lol)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy! i messed up a lil at the end but i'm too lazy yo fix it sorry

**fml**

**kinoshita:** love the groupchat name. i really connect with it. 

**narita:** how was therapy today? 

**kinoshita:** it was really good ngl 

**ennoshita:** you're only saying that cause the therapist quit

**kinoshita:** yuh 

**sugawara:** what the fuck happened here 

**noya:** ur mom 

**sugawara:** fuck yoi

**daichi:** yoi

**sugawara:** hey daichi, knock knock 

**daichi:** who's there?

**sugawara:** single

**daichi:** single who?

**sugawara:** single you

**daichi:** what???? 

**daichi:** i dont understand ??? 

**tanaka:** it means ur single now dude lol

**daichi:** ...

**daichi:** NO SUGA STAY WITH ME PLS 

**sugawara:** i wasnt breaking up with him you dumb bitch 

**tanaka:** what were you doing then?

**sugawara:** i just really wanted to use that joke 

**tanaka:** ok

**everyone else is online**

**asahi:** the frick happened here 

**noya:** you can say fuck asahi it's not illegal 

**kageyama:** not yet 

**noya:** what ?? 

**kageyama:** ...idk where i was going with that 

**tsukishima:** you astound me with your stupidity 

**yamaguchi:** lol 

**sugamama, dadchi, jesus, baby, dino + more have joined the chat**

**sugawara:** who tf names themselves sugamama

**sugamama:** shut up 

**dadchi:** SUGAWARA NO SWEARING 

**daichi:** all he said was shut up lol

**godess™:** TIME TO SEE WHO TO SHIP TODAY!! 

**kiyoko:** what the

**baldie:** KIYOKO 🧡🧡💚💚💜🖤❤💓💖💗💞💝🧡❤

**gremlin:** KIYOKO 🧡🧡💚💚💜🖤❤💓💖💗💞💝🧡❤

**dino:** simps 

**yamababe:** nice one tsukki! 

**dino:** stfu yamaguchi 

**yamababe:** sorry tsukki :( 

****

****

**yamaguchi:** what the frickaty frack 

**tsukishima:** tf 

**baby:** HELLO! WHAT'S THIS???

**sugawara:** HINATA MY FAV CHILD 

**milk:** hey boke wanna come over ;)

**kageyama:** tf 

**hinata:** uh? this is a groupchat? 

**dino:** no shit sherlock 

**yamababe:** dont be mean! 

**dino:** stfu 

**yamababe:** sorry! :( 

**ennoshita:** wait wait what's going on? 

**sugamama:** who are you? 

**ennoshita:** uh 

**ennoshita:** ennoshita? im on the team :| 

**sugamama:** nope still have no idea who u r :/ 

**sugawara:** if you're really a mom remember all your children bitch 

**sugamama:** fuck you 

**dadchi:** LANGUAGE 

**daichi:** no one gives a flying fuck abt language so stfu 

**dadchi:** ... 

**noya:** OHHH I UNDERSTAND 

**tanaka:** what is it dude? 

**noya:** this is a canon meet fanon! 

**tanaka:** ohhhhh noice 

**kinoshita:** ok but where's us? **@narita @ennoshita** ? 

**dadchi:** who are you all again? 

**narita:** SO WE JUST DONT EXIST??? 

**kinoshita:** sweet! 

**ennoshita:** dam thats tuff, but i didnt ask 

**tanaka:** LMFAO 

**noya:** LOL 

****sugawara:** n e ways **

**sugawara:** fight me bitch **@sugamama**

**sugamama:** bet bitch 

**ali_uwo added their sexy self to the groupchat**

**ali_uwo:** hey guys uh this is the end 

**ali_ uwo:** i might do another chapter with 'canon meet fanon' but from other teams idk :| 

**ali_uwo:** n e ways bye! 

**yamaguchi:** bye! :D 

**ali_uwo: i love you**

****yamaguchi: i dont love you sorry****

******ali_uwo: i-**** **

********ali_uwo: can't make a husband out of a hoe :(**** ** **

**Author's Note:**

> So... comments and kudos are appreciated! 
> 
> -Ali (☞ﾟヮﾟ)☞


End file.
